The Broken Lantern
by arielduex
Summary: Jan, a young woman trying to piece together the fragments of a deceased family members life, runs into more trouble than she counted on. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Lantern Ch. 1 After dropping off her baggage at The May Fair Hotel and refreshing herself with sleep and a meal, a new day for her began less than twelve hours after arriving in the United Kingdom. Grabbing her satchel and drapping the long brown woven handle over her shoulders and across her chest she stepped out of her hotel room and headed towards the elevator. On her way down she held onto a piece of paper with directions on how to get to her Gram's old friends residence.

It was around two pm, and the sidewalks were somewhat busy on this wendsday afternoon. She didn't care, she was finally in London, alone and, thus, happy. Taking note of nearby eateries and, oh! A bookshop! 'Definately have to go in there!' she mentally cried out in delight, and made notations on her little bit of paper as she walked along following the directions. Crossing across the 'park' she found herself on the other side in no time and on Tweed st. where she was suppossed to end up. 'Perfect...now where the heck is building 117?' mulled the women in her thoughts. 'Hmm, 111, 113...' she counted upwards as she headed right and down the sidewalk. Finally after passing each mundane grey building she came upon a somewhat sorely sticking out white stucco three storied building amonst all the grey two storied houses. Surprisingly the little japanese restauarant, after all these decades, was still open and operating. Right on the left side of the door leading to the restaurant, was a glass window featuring a lovely blue silk kimono and various lanterns of all shapes and sizes. Her eye was instantly drawn to a small red one tucked into the corner with a rice paper screen 'hiding' the small flicking electric candle which was giving off the softest little glow. Dragging her eyes away from the display, a black door tucked into the building next to the window was her priority now. Stepping on the small step and then a landing she meandered over to the list of names with a corresponding button. Fourth one down had her smiling.

She held up the piece of paper with characters and after a moment, matched it up neatly. Without a moments hesitation she pushed the button and was rewarded with the every annoying "EEEEEEEEENT" noise. A moment. Two moments. Three momen- "Who is bugging this beautiful old woman?" A soft mischeavious and aged voice crackled out of the com.

"Mrs. Ayama, it's Jan Leire. I'm Roxanne Astrone's granddaughter. Do you reme-" Jan did not finish that sentence when a buzz and a soft click signifiying the unlocking of the front door caught her attention. "I'm at the very top. Only door. Hurry up!" The com shut off and Jan quickly hopped up the last step leading to the massive black door and let herself in. Jan listened to the heavy door thud shut behind her as she looked up at the winding stairs in front of her. Seeing the elevator just off to her left, she ignored it in favor of sprinting lightly up the steps. Hopefully to ease out some of the nerves and bit of the anxiousness she felt. By the time she made it to the top of the steps the door was already open and small woman with oriental features stood there peering at her. Jan walked over to her and within a few feet of stopping at her she finally noticed the small smirk around the womans mouth. Seeing laugh lines visibly noticed around her mouth put her to ease a bit more. Her own grandmama had deep lines like that. She did love to laugh and smile.

"I can see my Roxanne in you. Rest her soul. Come in!" The lady turned and motioned Jan should step in ahead of her. Walking in, Jan didn't notice Mrs. Ayama turn and look around quickly before shutting the door and sliding the dead bolt into place. A silver tray with a red enamel lacquer which held a jade green tea pot and two empty tea mugs sat on the coffee table, steaming and waiting to be poured. Motioning to take a seat, Jan sat down on an old fashioned winged back chair that was reupholstered in a very loud shimmery shade of purple. Mrs. Ayama picked up the pot and carefully poured tea into either mug and then handed one to Jan. Blowing carefully before sipping, she felt the mild and swift taste of oolong upon her taste buds.

"The tea is excellent, thank you." Jan replied softly. "You're grandmother loved that old silly chair. I had it redone in purple. Her favorite color, I'm sure you know." At Jan's nod, she continued on. "How long have you been in London Jan?" asked Mrs. Ayama smilingly from her seat on the white puffed two seater couch. Finishing her next sip, Jan took her mug and lowered it between her slightly between her knees.

"About fourteen hours, I'd reckon," she replied. The oriental lady's manicured eyebrows shot up and her lips quirked up ever so much in the corners of her mouth.

"Well, anxious to hear about your Grandmother's life here, are we?" "Yes, Mrs. Ayama and you dont' know how much I appreciate you talking to me about this. I do vaguely remember her bringing me here to visit with you, she was always happy here when she visited." Jan needn't had to say the rest. Her Grandmama's home life was hard for awhile, but her grandfather, due to his chronic drinking and stupidity, thankfully died early enough that she could spend the rest of her years free and happy. Mrs. Ayama's face was solemn as she stared at Jan through her strong brown eyes and then nodded once. "Yes, your grandfather was a stupid, strongwilled man. Thankfully he died early. I know we should not speak ill of the dead, but he had no honor. The only good that, that...man did was to have a daughter who would one day have you." A smile touched back and for a moment Jan let out a soft snort before giving a soft chuckle. "Mrs. Ayama, I do believe that is the kindest phrase ever given to grandfather." A shake of her head and soft laugh as well came from the elder woman. Taking a moment to look off to the side and think to herself, Jan waited in silence as she took in the room for a moment.

The walls were done in a sort of standard apartment beige, but all around the room was color. Even the bookshelves spanning the lower part of the walls all around the room were painted a reddish brown. Every nook on the shelves had either books or pretty little knick knacks of sort. On the top part of the walls held numerous pictures starting in a subdued watercolor prints, to black and whites then colored photos. Most were of various people, mainly family, guessed Jan. But she knew instantly that a six by eight headshot in black and white was her late grandmama, but when she appeared to be in her mid twenties. Biting her tongue she looked away after a moment to see Mrs. Ayama looking right after her in small piting way. "It's not hard to see you miss her. You both look so much alike...", with that, Mrs. Ayama got up and walked over to the picture of her grandmama Roxanne that was hanging on the wall and every so carefully, lifted the wire off the hook that it was suspending the picture from. Holding it, she walked back over to the coffee table and gently setting it picture side down on the table she started working the back of the picture off. She pushed the wired tabs up and then lifted the soft black velvet away from the back of the frame. An envelope sat sitting there. Mrs. Ayama picked it up and handed it right to Jan.

"This is yours, my dear. She mailed it to me just a scant two weeks before she died. Her sense of timing was always good. It's addressed to you, I haven't opened it." Jan took it from her lightly clenching and unclenching her jaw, in an effort to hold off tears. For now it worked as she took a deep breath and looked up at the kind woman who had once been her grandmama's best friend and confidant. Right up until the very end. "May I read it here?" softly spoken and a slight nod was her response. Jan took the offered letter opener and softly ripped away at the the envelope. Opening the folded twice letter a small business card fell onto her lap. Scanning the card it read:

_Bank Of London M-F 8am - 6pm _

**_08916070/1/18/9/5/11 Box_**_ 21_

"There is writing on the other side as well, dear." Jan turned the card over and sure enough:

_Sherlock Holmes, 221B Beaker st._

Not sure Jan tucked the card into her wallet that she retrieved from her satchel and went back to the letter. Upon watching her read, and set back further into the couch, Mrs. Ayama occupied herself by getting up and heading into the kitchen. She had food prepped for when her dearest friends granddaughter would come to visit and set about making them a dinner for them both. Maema missed Roxanne and was happy to be able to tell her descendant all the funny and sometimes downright stupid things she and her friend once accomplished, so many years ago.

Six days had passed since Jan had gone and seen Mrs. Ayama, whom declared that she felt too old by that name and insisted that she call her Maema for now on. Jan had promised Maema that she would be back next week for another dinner with her, but this time downstairs in the restaurant that her grandson now owned. She looked forward to it, especially since Maema proudly stated that their sushi was the best in all of London. She didn't doubt the proud older woman.

The letter and business card sat back in her hotel room tucked away in the bottom of her suit case. She wasn't ready to deal with all the emotions left in her heart and decided that she would spend the next five days being a tourist and taking in the splendors of London. The late afternoon had her meeting Maema at her door and going downstairs to the restaurant for the promised dinner and to meet her grandson. Thankfully Maema wasn't an old ditty match maker and she didn't have to deal with awkward pauses when left alone briefly with her grandosn Garrett. He was charming and genuinely happy to meet her. His meemaw had told him about her and he agreed with her out loud that she did resemble her grandmama greatly and she considered it more of a treasure than a burden. After the meal and a great praise to the cook, who was Garrett as well, she promised to definitely return to eat as often as she could. The sushi, she told him was by far the freshest she ever had had. Maema walked with Jan back to the door and stopped and turn to look at her.

"You are coming up with me right? Yes?" Jan could only smile and nod. To be honest she was full and looking forward to sitting down for a bit... "Good. Head down the street here and three blocks down is a Mr. Yuwa's Grocery store. Ask him for Maema's tea blend. It will aid our digestion well as we talk." Maema nodded smartly and turned to let herself into the apartment lobby.

Blinking for a moment at the old womans back she smiled and turned around to head for the store. Her own Grandmama did the same thing with her so she wasn't taken aback. Walking down the sidewalk she felt a calm serene feeling enter much like the feeling Grandmama used to be able to conjure around her. It took her by surprise and for a moment she stopped and breathed deeply. After a few deep breaths she headed on her way to pick up the tea. While in the shop paying for Maema's tea is when she felt the earth shudder followed by the loud boom. Or was it the boom then the shudder? Jan wasn't sure but the pale look on the weathered old mans face scared her.

"That sounded like a bomb..." Jan muttered out to him. His deep set eyes swiveled over to her and years seemed to add onto him in a blink of an eye. "Yes, bad times. Bad people. Peace happens in still moments now, instead of days." he breathed out. Jans' heart lurched at his response and grabbing her bag with the tea she went to head outside, but Mr. Yuwa grabbed her arm gently. "Please wait a few moments. Make sure there are no other explosions. Maema wouldn't forgive me for letting you go right now, just to be hurt." Jan a little shocked by the fact that there were bombs apparently going off in London, a city she had fallen in love all over again, nodded and stood over by the window looking outside.

The people she did see outside were staring off down the street and pointing or having pulled out phones were busy on them. Some taking photos, texting or, hopefully, calling emergency personnel. Mr. Yuwa picked up his phone, and put it back down after a moment. "Phone line is out." he breathed out. He then pulled out a cell phone from within his vest and within a moment was talking to someone. Jan didn't hear him but instead focused on the people outside. Now others had been running past the store and further back down the way she had come from. She gave a little jump when she felt Mr. Yuwa touch her arm gently. "Jan?" she nodded at him. Mr. Yuwa looked at this young woman and with a pang in his heart recalled how this woman with the slight reddish hair had conversed happily with him about Maema. Her happiness would be gone in a moment now. "Jan, I called my wife who is upstairs on the top floor. We have a very good view all around us. I want you to go upstairs now with me, ok? It may still not be safe yet outside."

He then locked the front door to the shop in front of her and lead her to the back of the shop and up some steps just as she heard the first of the sirens blaring down the road. Mrs. Yuwa had tears in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks when Jan saw her the first time. In years to come, whenever they would meet, Jan would always remember her with the tears falling down just as she fell into her husbands arms. Together with their faces pressed closely in one another, they spoke softly in Japanese and Mr. Yuwa held his aging wife tightly to himself. Jan had walked over to the windows and when she realized what she wasn't seeing...Maema's building, she spun around with wide eyes and looked at the Yuwa's. Mr. Yuwa gently led Jan down to an armchair with sad eyes, while Mrs Yuwa could be heard setting up a kettle for tea. "Please stay here until it is safe," Mr. Yuwa softly murmured. Jan only nodded mutely and stared down at the rug under her feet.

Nearly two hours later it was now dark outside and Jan felt the shock had receded enough to leave on her own without the Yuwas' calling a taxi for her. She insisted that she would be ok, and that she would stop in next week sometime to check up on them. Mr. Yuwa led her out of a door that was next to the shop at the front of the building. He extracted another promise from the petite woman to come back and watched her for a moment as she crossed across the road and headed down the blocks towards what used to be Maema building and home.

So now Jan stood at the corner across the street staring off at the building that was now even at two stories high instead of three. Standing stockstill and holding onto the lamp post next to her, she watched as investigators, fire and ambulance workers seem to finish up what they were doing. Statements from what she saw as random people were being concluded with handshakes and nods just before the people seperated ways. She was somewhat vaguely aware as a taxi pulled up next to her and some people stepped out of the cab. Murmured voices and the cab went, back up, made a U-turn and left back the way it had come due to the road being blocked off from passing traffic.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw two men, but the taller of the two had stood and looked at her for a moment longer than necessary before turning and striding towards the building. She watched them hawklike now as she saw them approach the taped off area and easily walked under it and to a detective inspector. He seemed to wave him off and briskly walk inside despite the annoyed shouting from the inspector. The shorter of the man seemed to shake his head a bit before walking in after his partner. Still, not even twenty minutes, Jan was clutching onto the lamp post trying to calmly breathe and not think about how she wouldn't even be existing right now if Maema hadn't wanted her tea...Her tea that was still in the bag that was clutched tightly in Jan's hand. Looking down in a bit of surprise to see that she hadn't dropped it she finally noticed that the front of the paper bag had bright blue japanese lettering on it. Relaxing her hand a bit she took a deep breath and looked back at the building just to see the tall man come around from the back of the building via the small alley between the building and its neighbor. Dimly Jan noticed that Garrett had locked up his restaurant and was leaning off to the side against an ambulance with his head bowed down. Still Jan didn't move, though her eyes took in the tall man who seemed to be erratically pointing and whirling around while talking to the shorter man, who had a bit of sandy hair.

It was then that the tall man with brown hair swiftly turned around towards her. The fading warmth of the day had left and only when she saw him slowly step carefully, as though trying to seem to not come towards her, when in actuality he really was, did she feel the slight cold in the dark night air.

Jan became aware of herself when she felt the tug in her stomach, the slight tug on her that roused her enough to try to not look directly at the man making his way towards her. She casually made to look in the opposite direction of left, but was already moving off to the right towards the busier part of the road where she could hail a cab. Within not even a few seconds she felt, rather than saw, the man start actually heading towards her and her own feet moved quickly into the crowds that had still lingered amongst the street.

Still clutching the bag she obeyed the feeling in her stomach which was only screaming at her to "RUN! NOW!" when the man came towards her. There were butterflies now in her stomach and she was running on adrenaline. She slightly turned her around to the side and managed to catch a glimpse of him jogging to catch up to her. She looked forward and moved just a fraction bit more faster.

What she saw of him, the trench coat and scarf, for some reason sticking out to her was subconsciously retained into the back of her mind for later. Hearing the familiar sound of a taxi coming up, Jan took the risk and leapt out onto the road and flagged one that had just come up around the bend. The driver stopped easily enough for her and up until this point, her persuer had not uttered one word to her.

It was just as she was sliding into the seat and just as she slammed the door shut she heard a rich and deep baritone voice call out to her. "Stop! I know you're aware of me! I'm calling out to you to stop running-!" Jan slammed the door and locked it as she shouted to the driver to just go.

"Please just go go go!" The driver, having had seen what he had deemed a familiar scenerio of a woman trying to evade an ex, sped off leaving Jan staring at the man who had just a few feet left between himself and the cab right as it took off.

Jan looked at the man's face, and was relieved that she was being pulled further away from the man and his ice blue eyes and angry shouts. The high cheek bones and the furrowed brows, Jan was slightly dismayed to see that he wasn't breathing deeply and not out of breath. As the driver round the corner and just before she lost sight of him, she noted the sandy haired man having had caught up to the taller man, who had slightly rocked back on his heels and was keeping up a steady gaze with her eye to eye as he casually lifted his chin up a bit and shoved his hands into his trench coat. Jan couldn't get over the feeling that he was just too...sure of himself.

Giving the driver the name of her hotel, she also gave him her many thanks for getting her out of there quickly. He briefly looked over at her in the rear view mirror and that was it, with a nod of his head. During the ten minute or so ride, his radio came on and asked for if he had a passenger and what the destination was. The numb tingle in Jan's stomach was still with her even as she stepped out of the cab ten minutes later and gave him a big tip. He gave her his name and cab number and said he'd be pleased to drive her again. As the front door man held open the door for her as she walked into her hotels lobby she felt like she was still being persued by the man in the trench coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have thus far been reading my story and to my lone reviewer; my thanks! I am just trying right now to get into the swing of writing again so please be patient but, reviews=motivation, I will still work on this story no matter what! I am not sure where I am exactly placing this story yet in the Sherlock timeline. It will come, eventually!**

_Chapter 2:_

Jan threw the shopping bag, which contained the tea down upon the small setae upon walking into her small suite in the Mayfield Hotel. Coat and purse where shrugged off as she made her way to the large windows overlooking the busy street below her. Reaching up her hand touched the cooling glass and slowly leaned forward until her for head also rested upon it. Her body was at rest though her mind would not stop moving at the speed of light.

'_Why had the apartment building been bombed? Maema, oh god Maema…I needed her help! I didn't even go to her grandson. Would I have? If that man hadn't been after me, would I have gone and given him…my shoulder? I barely know him!? Doesn't matter, I'll have to eventually return and see him. Let him know that I wasn't up there as well…My grandmother…' _ Her mindful rant at a slower pace, Jan's eyes stared over at her suitcase and pushed her body to go forward to dig out the letter and odd little bank card.

"Oh, Grandma Rox, what have you thrown me into now?" she could barely mutter out as she loosely held the two items in her hand before retrieving her purse just a few feet away. None too gently, she shoved both items into her purse and shouldered the strap as she stood back up. A quick stop into the bathroom to reapply some makeup and make her light strawberry blonde hair back into a more presentable state, Jan decided that the dark blue slim fitting jeans and the chunky black sweater she still wore would be fine for her to continue wearing for the evening. Down the road from the Hotel sat a lovely little café called L'eto Caffe and since Jan didn't like the thought of drinking alcohol alone, it was time for a good cup of tea and something to put into her stomach. She would then hail a cab to Beaker Street, and a Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

John Watson was somewhat thankful that for the moment Sherlock had decided to leave the flat so that his phone call to Susan could be blissfully interrupted. '_A nice girl,'_ he thought as he ended the call with a promise of a date tomorrow night. _'Even if she did have a rather large tarantula as a pet, for some odd reason…'_. His step feeling rather lighter now he had only taken two steps towards the kitchen to set the kettle to boil for a cup of tea, when the tell tale 'tak-tak-tak' on the front door was heard.

A puff of air pushed past his lips, as he heard Mrs. Hudson daintily step her way to the front door. If she was taking care of the arrival at the door he could carry on with making his celebratory tea. His musings on which restaurant to take Susie to tomorrow was cut short by Mrs. Hudson's call up to the flat.

"Sherlock! You've a visitor!" came the shout followed by a softer voice to the visitor to head up on the steps to 221B. John had set the kettle onto the stove as he listened to the sound of Mrs. Hudsons flat door shutting, and the small cautious steps of footfalls on the stairs heading upwards towards him. Reaching up, John pulled out an extra mug for the guest, hoping deeply that it wasn't Mycroft or one of his 'busybodies' come to retrieve him again. He wasn't having any of that rubbish tonight!

Instead though a young woman, no more than mid twenties with light strawberry blonde hair and pale skin entered the flat cautiously walking. John took a moment to look at her, who was wearing a black chunky sweater with dark jeans and black low heeled boots on, the toes of the shoes which were barely peeking out of the hem of her jeans. '_Tiny feet_', was Johns' passing thought. '_Pretty too.'_

"Come on in. I've the kettle set to boil for some tea. I'm John Watson, Sherlock is out at the moment, but eh, he could, um return any moment. It's never sure with him though." John watched as he began speaking that she spun around and made sure to keep a strong grip on her bag that she had shouldered. Her eyes landed on him and took him in for a moment before her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, the lady at the door-"

"Mrs. Hudson, she's the landlady here. Not the housekeeper, as she oft tries to remind us," John provided for her. A small upturn of the side of her lips, but not quite a smile, an understanding nod accompanied it. "Mrs. Hudson said I could come right up. If I am interrupting or bothering you I can return at another time, Mr. Watson?"

"No bother, Miss..?" John cocked his head to the side while he held out his hand to beckon her to the living room. "It's Jan. Jan Eldridge." Jan picked a seat on the couch and bit her lower lip as she sat down gingerly. John sat on the small comfy chair, his chair, across from her and leaning forward with his hand clasped on his knees began talking. Jan made eye contact through-out their conversation. She was nervous, obviously. If anything the clenching jaw was a dead give away.

"As I said Jan, Sherlock is out, a current case right now, but he is always looking for another one. Crazy man never seems to slow down! But if its dire I can start on with whatever you may need help with and when he's not out galloping around who knows where I can have him look over with whatever you choose to provide me with today. Is that satisfactory?"

In response Jan eyebrows furrowed again and she looked around the living room of the flat for a moment before looking back at him. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the skull but she gave a small fleeting smile at seeing the chunky headphones resting upon the barren skulls head. She looked back at John.

"Case? I'm um, I don't know who Sherlock Holmes is or what he does. I only know the name and this address because of, hold on." Jan took of her purse, threw the zipper back and started rummaging around the inside until she pulled out the card, leaving the letter still tucked away at the bottom. "This was enclosed with a letter my late grandmother had left for me. A friend of hers," Jan took a deep breath and was pleased when she opened her eyes and no tears were clouding her vision. "had been holding it for me until I had returned to London to give to me." She briefly glanced down at the card and then held it out to John to take.

John took the card from her outstretched hand and gently took it from her. Jan reclined back to her original posture and watched him read the card then flip it over to the other side.

"This bank isn't far from here, and I can tell you that that is in fact Sherlocks handwriting on the back of this card. Have you been to the bank yet?" John looked up from the card and to Jan. She shook her head no.

"No, to be honest, my Grandma Roxies death is still fresh and I wasn't really wanting to dive head first into anything regarding her again, until a few hours ago, I guess. There was a bomb blast at the apartment of my grandmothers friend who had given this to me some days ago and I'm still trying to take…it….in?" Jan looked concerned as Johns face went from being understanding to surprised and without a word stood up and whipped out a cell phone and started texting. Without looking at her he kept talking and simultaneously responding to the texts he was now exchanging.

"Bloody idiot, fine time to leave! Ok, Jan was it Maema Ayama that you were visitng?" John asked and with it Jan shot up out of the seat and felt her heart thud heavily. John looked up from the cell and awaited her response.

"Is she ok? Did she get caught in the blast? Wait, how the hell did you know her name already?!" Jan eyes grew wide and she started side stepping him towards the door. Her clutch on her bag was tight and she saw John narrow his eyes at her and follow her step with one of his own.

"Because this is the case that my colleague, Sherlock, is currently working on. We were called to the building over on Tweed Street to investigate a possible bombing where Maema Ayama resided who's a very well respected woman and so a chance of foul play could be involved. She's many friends and some enemies, though very few are still alive today-" his cell phone went off and he answered it instead of finishing what he was saying. Jan was aghast! _'How did this sandy haired man know that…that…sandy haired…man…?'_ Jan finally looked at who she had been talking to and realized that this was the same man who had accompanied the taller man tonight who had given chase to her just hours earlier.

"Yes she's here in the flat now, I-" a huff of air out of John and he put his cell phone away. "That man lacks phone etiquette to the extreme! Would you like to-Hang about!" John looked over to see Jan Eldridge sprinting towards the stairs and had just taken the first two steps when the front door to the Beaker street flats opened and Sherlock Holmes entered.

Jan paused her fleeing down the steps and looked at the tall man with the ice blue eyes who could only be described as having 'swept' into the building, shutting the door to her escape behind him with a slightly loud bang. Seeing who was still perched on the steps, having seen the means to escape him shut close and with the same pair of blue grey eyes finally meet his did he, Sherlock, finally feel a smug satisfaction enter into his chest. The owner of the same eyes that he had watched just earlier make their escape from him was now caught in front of him in his own building no less. Now this case was becoming more intriguing to him.

From the description from the grandson earlier, the woman, Jan was still wearing those clothes that the man had described and what he had seen from earlier when she tried to; and succeeded, he felt his stomach clench at that angered thought; get away from him.

A smile tugged on his lips as he approached the foot of the stairs that Jan was currently standing on. Wearily, like prey watching the predator did Jan gaze at him, Sherlock, who was surprised with the way his own blood felt like it was warming at the way her eyes stayed on and watched him. With a slight inclination of his head and narrowing of his eyes at John, his partner got the message to not let this one escape. With that messaged delivered Sherlock gazed back at Jan. He remained at the foot of the stairs, and to test her he made himself to be casually standing with his hands back behind him and tilted his head up a bit to look at her. He wanted to know if she would attempt to run away again. She could try, which he knew she would, but she was sorely mistaken if she thought he would let her leave a second time.

"I am-" he began to introduce himself, but Jan flung herself towards his left to try to push past him. Jan used both hands to push against the very tall man but just as quickly as she had moved, so had he. Sherlock anticipating this, spun his body and slammed his left hand against the nearby wall near her head and used his right hand to sweep up and grab both her wrists into his hold. The left hand clamped down onto her shoulder and tightly grabbed onto her and pushed her back into the wall. Jan pulled her arms down and apart but the grip on her tightened so strongly that she stopped and finally looked up at the man towering down and over her. She felt but didn't bother looking down when she felt him put his foot over the both of hers, causing him to lean in closer to her. He continued moving down until she was acutely aware of a small pain in her neck from leaning her head so far back to maintain eye contact with him. He used his grasp on her wrists to push her arms back against her chest and hold her locked in that position underneath him. Jan recognized the close proximity their bodies were in together, but instead of feeling a heady rush at the handsome man's body being within an inch of touching her, she could feel the blood leaving her face and the slight fear enter in.

He ran his eyes over her in what she felt was an almost clinical way, zig-zagging back and forth going down before coming back up to rest momentarily on her bag before heading back up to her face. He took a few breaths before lifting his own body back by another few inches, along with his foot, but tightened his grip upon her shoulder ever so slightly before finally talking to her in a slow deep and controlled voice: "You had a head start on me last time. You didn't even stand a chance this time. Nice try, as they would say. Now I will release you and you _will_ head upstairs to our flat. I promise that no harm will be done upon you if you choose to cooperate and that includes not another attempt at fleeing or trying to hurt one of us. Clear?" Sherlock had maintained a direct stare into her eyes while he spoke. To test what he said, Jan gave one last tug downward of her arms while looking right back into the ice blue of his eyes and the grip of his fingers wrapped around her wrists became stronger and then as though slightly amused at her attempts Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Done testing my strength now? Also my patience?" he murmured so low that it sounded almost like a growl to her ears. A moment passed as though Sherlock could see her taking that few seconds to realize her options were very much limited down to what he had decided. With a slight lessoning in her shoulders she nodded. Still maintaining his grip on her shoulder, he held onto her as he took control and steered her to go back up the stairs in front of him and up back into the flat that she had just attempted her flee from. Up three steps Jan looked up at John, who had watched the whole exchange tensely. Her eyes went to the hand that was still on her shoulder and back to John.

"For someone who appears a bit on the skinny side, he sure does have some hidden strength." Jan said with a bit of a smile on her lips. A nod from John as he turned around to the kitchen where a screaming kettle sat waiting for his attentions, as Jan heard a scoff from right directly behind her ear, "Underestimating me will only result in surprise on your part," he groused out. His fingers tightened on her shoulder again, while the thumb that rested slightly on the back part slowly moved down and up again. His slight movements stopped as soon as they reached the couch that she was sitting on earlier and he somewhat forcefully pushed her down to sit on it. Once confident that this woman with the slightly pink tinted face was not going to get up again, Sherlock spun around and shut the front door to the flat and the adjoining kitchen door that led back out onto the hallway. John entered into the living room area with two mugs of tea and depositing one in front of Jan and then at his own seat. Jan leaned forward and took a sip of the tea while Sherlock discarded his long trench coat and unwrapped his scarf, hanging both up before walking over to the windows. Sherlock clad in trousers of a deep grey charcoal and a white button up shirt, peered out for a few moments, around the curtains before turning around to face Jan. He stalked over to her and once stationed in front of her held out his hand out to her. Confused she looked up to him.

"I would like to read that letter from your grandmother now, if you don't mind."


End file.
